


The Tiger's Fear

by CerurianAkuma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kagami's ass is wonderous, M/M, Nigou and Kuroko are matchmakers, aww taiga you little bby, basketball idiots, can't help himself, daiki just had to cop a feel, hugs and fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerurianAkuma/pseuds/CerurianAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Oi, Ahomine. Let's 1-on-1. Same place, same time." Kagami texted the annoying aho, grinning. He slipped his phone back into his pocket, humming a catchy tune he had heard on radio. A vibration caught his attention. The aho had texted him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tiger's Fear

" Oi, Ahomine. Let's 1-on-1. Same place, same time." Kagami texted the annoying aho, grinning. He slipped his phone back into his pocket, humming a catchy tune he had heard on radio. A vibration caught his attention. The aho had texted him back.

The one-word reply was all it took to get the redhead pumped up.

_Sure._

_\---_

" When is that aho going to arrive," he whined, leaning back onto the bench near the basketball court. Recently, Aomine and Kagami had been frequenting the court for their 1-on-1s. It had mostly been empty, except for the few passers-by who walked across it.

Tapping his foot impatiently on the pavement, Kagami's signature double-brows furrowed in irritation.

" Bakagami, look who I bumped into on the way here." Aomine shouted, making his way to the redhead. " Kagami-kun, what a pleasant surprise," a familiar monotone voice echoed from behind him. " KU-KUROKO!" Kagami jumped in shock, heart beating wildly. This had not been the first time he had almost got a heart attack from Kuroko's sudden appearances.

_Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe-_

**" HOLY TRINITY OF LUCIFER!"** Kagami screamed, jumping onto the bench that he had been sitting on. The devil in disguise of a small dog named Nigou was staring up at him with those freakishly similar Kuroko-eyes. " Oh,I decided to take Nigou out on a walk around the area." Kuroko explained, ruffling his pet's fur.

" I can see that very clearly!" Kagami squeaked from his position, trying to gain more distance from the little horror. 

_**OHGODOHGODOHGOD** _

" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Aomine burst out in uncontrollable laughter, clutching painfully at his sides. Kagami Taiga,his greatest rival, was afraid of a dog. And a dog that was many times smaller than him! The sight of the 1.89 meter tall, muscled power-forward of Seirin perching on the edge of a bench and desperately attempting to get away from a tiny dog called to Aomine's instincts to snap a few pictures of such an unforgettable scene. Which he did, of course.

" Tiger, don't succumb to the little doggie!" Aomine guffawed. Cheeks tinged bright red at the familiar phrase getting uttered, Kagami yelled at Aomine.

"YOU BASTARD!" 

"BAS-mph!" Aomine staggered backwards in surprise. Kagami had thrown himself onto Aomine, and was currently clinging onto his shoulders like his life depended on it. His long slightly-tanned legs were wrapped around Aomine's waist tightly. As if it was a reflex, Aomine's arms circled around Kagami's waist, pulling the redhead flush against him. 

" A-are Kuroko and Nigou go-gone yet?" Kagami whimpered into Aomine's jersey, trembling with fear. " No, they're still here." Aomine lied, hugging the redhead more closely to himself. A few more minutes passed like this,until Kagami decided to take a peek to see if the duo where still there.

" THEY'RE GONE!" The redhead struggled against the bluenette's grip, until Aomine finally let go. "Oh. Must have slipped away without me knowing." Aomine replied nonchalantly, yet his fingertips still lingered on Kagami's skin.

Kagami accepted the half-hearted explanation grudgingly, swatting at Aomine's straying hands. " Let's 1-on-1 now." The redhead grumbled, grabbing the basketball and beginning to find a tempo to his dribbling.

" You're on." Aomine replied with the same venom, stealing the ball from Kagami and shot it formlessly towards the basket. With a leap,Kagami blocked it, knocking it far from its destination. Soon, it was blown into a flurry of fakes and dunks from both males, blue against red.

"My lights are so cute." Kuroko muttered from the bush where he had been spying on the two. His dear pet gave a bark in agreement, tail wagging happily.

 

 

**OMAKE :**

" Ahomine, is it me or do you kinda feel watched?" Kagami shivered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I feel it too.....maybe we should leave now." Aomine glanced around nervously, grabbing onto Kagami's hand. "Yeah...and don't grab my hand!"


End file.
